Förgiftad Gröt och Grym Hämnd
by Philomela Kellswater
Summary: En liten historia om vad som kan hända om man börjar dagen med att förgifta frukosten. Varning! Innehåller elaka Slytherinare och hemska hämndaktioner. Innehåller även Auroras Dagbok, och en extra Förvandlingskonstlektion.
1. Förgiftad Gröt och Grym Hämnd

Innan du börjar läsa, notera att jag inte äger någon av dessa figurer, med undantag för Aurora Sunrise och Alexander Avery. Alexanders efternamn har jag lånat från Harry Potter-böckerna, men jag hittade på hans förnamn och personlighet själv. Dessutom vill jag tillägga att boken som nämns i första stycket verkligen utgavs det år som marodörerna gick sitt femte år på Hogwarts. Och nu har jag gjort en sorts extra grej, jag har löst alla mina problem med de dubbla citattecknen, och numera använder jag enkla citattecken istället, så kanske WinWord lämnar mig ifred!  
  
Förgiftad gröt och grym hämnd  
  
Det är en vanlig morgon på Hogwarts skola för Häxkonster och Trolldom. I Stora Salen vimlar det av elever, och, speciellt från Gryffindorbordet, hörs det ett väldigt oväsen. Orsaken till oväsendet heter James Potter, en femteårselev med rufsigt svart hår och runda glasögon. Han har återigen förhäxat frukosten (gröten denna gång) så att den smakar vedervärdigt. Just för tillfället blir han utskälld av två av sina marodörvänner. Den tredje, en pojke med bärnstensfärgade ögon och ljusbrunt hår, bryr sig inte om vare sig gröten eller grälet, utan äter sitt ägg och bacon i lugn och ro. Han läser intresserat i ett exemplar av Daily Phophet och dinglar lite frånvarande med benen. Tillslut utbrister Sirius Black, en svarthårig pojke med midnattsblå ögon, också han marodör:  
  
'Remus, vad är det i den där tidningen som är så himla intressant?'  
  
'Va?' säger Remus Lupin aningen förvirrat. Aurora Sunrise, en tjuvlyssnande årskamrat till marodörerna, säger ironiskt på sin tydliga irländska dialekt:  
  
'Sirius undrar bara hur nyheter från den obetydliga omvärlden, eller, för all del, hur någonting kan vara intressantare än förgiftad gröt.'  
  
'Allt är intressantare än gröt', säger Remus och ler. 'Till och med Professor Binns lektioner!'  
  
'Överdriv inte nu, Remmy' säger James och försöker hålla sig allvarlig.  
  
'Men ärligt talat', säger Sirius. 'Vad är det som är så intressant i den där tidningen?'  
  
'Det har kommit ut en ny intressant bok', säger Remus och sänker rösten. 'Den heter Hairy Snout, Human Heart. Skriven av en anonym, eh, varulv.'  
  
Vid det sista ordet är Remus röst inte mer än en viskning. Aurora reser sig från bordet och går ut från Stora Salen.  
  
'Det låter som om det skulle passa dig' säger den fjärde marodören, Peter Pettigrew, också han med låg röst. Just när Peter har avslutat meningen, ringer klockan, och det är dags för femteårseleverna att gå till sin första lektion för dagen, Örtlära.  
  
Under lektionen ska de utfodra någon sort växter med apelsinklyftor, men det är nära att en av växterna slukar Sirius istället. Som tur är Sirius levande när han kommer ut ur växthus nummer två, han är bara på miserabelt humör. De har trettio minuters rast innan dubbeltimmen i Förvandlingskonst, och den tiden får James, Peter och Sirius ägna åt att skriva färdigt sina uppsatser i biblioteket. Remus vägrar låta dem läsa hans färdigskrivna, och utmanar Aurora på ett parti trollkarlsschack. Det tar Remus ungefär femton minuter att besegra henne, eftersom hon spelar så uruselt, och Remus vandrar runt bland hyllorna i hopp om att kunna fördriva lite tid. Vid en hylla märkt 'Avancerade böcker i Försvar mot Svartkonster' hittar han en Slytherinare vid namn Severus Snape. Han är en pojke med gulblek hy och flottigt svart hår, och han avskyr marodörerna nästan lika mycket som de avskyr honom. Han vänder sig om och får se Remus, och han säger med låg, väldigt hånfull röst:  
  
'Men Lupin, vilken trevlig överraskning! Alltid lika trevligt att möta skolans mest fruktansvärda monster. Jag visste inte att varulvar kunde läsa.  
  
'Håll tyst och försvinn härifrån, din äckliga idiot!' säger Remus ganska ilsket. Att han är en varulv är hans svaga punkt, och även om Snape har blivit förbjuden att avslöja det för någon (det är en olyckshändelse att han överhuvudtaget vet om det), slutar han aldrig påpeka och reta Remus med det.  
  
'Försvinn själv, Lupin, så slipper jag ditt sällskap!' säger Snape hånfullt. Remus bestämmer sig för att för en gångs skull följa Snapes råd och gå därifrån. Han går tillbaka till sina vänner, och bestämmer sig för att hjälpa dem lite med uppsatsen. Vad McGonnagal inte vet mår hon inte dåligt av.  
  
Väl på Förvandlingskonsten blir Sirius på (om möjligt) ännu värre humör. Efter förgiftad gröt med smak av rutten kål, vansinniga köttätande växter och att ha slösat bort hela rasten på uppsatsskrivning är en uppsats från förra veckan med betyget 'P' inte särskilt kul. Detta gör att Sirius går lite väl långt när han ska förvandla sin skunk. Snart luktar hela klassrummet vedervärdigt, Professor McGonnagal drar av fem poäng från Gryffindor och Sirius får strafftjänst, eftersom McGonnagal tror att han sprängde skunken med flit. I normala fall hade det varit precis det han hade gjort, men idag var det alltså en olyckshändelse. Fast det tror naturligtvis inte McGonnagal på. Allt detta gör att James vid lunchen beskriver Sirius som ett åskmoln med hatt. Åskmolnet svarar något väldigt snäsigt, och hans marodörvänner ger upp alla försök att prata med honom. Remus börjar prata med Aurora om uppsatser i Trollkonsthistoria, och James bara mal på om Quidditch för vem som än vill lyssna. Peter är alldeles för upptagen med att äta så mycket som möjligt för att hinna säga något mellan tuggorna, utan bara mumlar något instämmande till James då och då. Plötsligt hörs ett rop från Slytherinbordet:  
  
'Potter! Kan du stänga din glappande käft någon gång?' Det är såklart Alexander Avery, oftast kallad Alex, en Slytherinelev som varit väldigt spydig mot alla femteårselever i Gryffindor ända sedan Aurora vägrade gå ut med honom.  
  
'Håll käften, Avery, annars ansvarar jag inte för mina handlingar!' ropar James automatiskt.  
  
'Wow, så rädd jag blir! Lille rare Jamie Potter är ju så faaarlig när han är arg!' hojtar Alex Avery ironiskt. James blir alldeles röd i ansiktet av ilska, eftersom han hatar att blir kallad Jamie. Hade de inte befunnit sig i Stora Salen med alla lärare vid lärarbordet hade James förhäxat Avery omedelbart. Men nu håller han bara tyst, och försöker tänka ut en lämplig hämnd för denna skymf.  
  
Under resten av dagen tänker James fram och tillbaka på vad han kan göra för att hämnas ordentligt. Och efter Trollkonsthistorian (som är idealisk för att tänka ut grejor på) tror han att han har en lösning. En smart plan, men lite riskabel. Han behöver bara finslipa den lite.  
  
'Nej, James, det är väldigt dumdristigt, du kommer att åka fast! Och tänk om trollformeln går i baklås, då blir det du som får se hemska syner hela natten'  
  
'Äsch, Remus, var inte en sån torris, jag kommer att klara det fint. Och jag åker inte fast, jag kan ta min osynlighetsmantel!'  
  
Det är tio minuter efter dagens sista lektion, och James har just berättat för de andra marodörerna (och Aurora, som som vanligt tjuvlyssnar) om sin plan. Remus ser inte särskilt övertygad ut vid tanken på att James tänker utföra planen alldeles själv, och att han tänker använda en svår synvändarförtrollning, som lätt kan gå fel och slå tillbaka mot James. Det råder delade meningar bland dem om det överhuvudtaget är värt ett försök. Sirius tycker att det är en utmärkt idé och att James har stora chanser att lyckas, och Peter är av samma åsikt. Remus menar att det är en befängd idé, att James gör bäst i att strunta i det, och att det är en löjligt svår förbannelse. Aurora, som (oinbjuden) har lagt sig i samtalet, anser att det är meningslöst att diskutera, eftersom James ändå följer sitt eget huvud på gott och ont, vad man än säger till honom. Sirius suckar och säger:  
  
'Jag tror att du får ge dig, Remus. Vi är tre mot en.'  
  
'Vad jag kan se är ni faktiskt fyra mot mig, Aurora räknas också, även om du inte verkar tro det.' Aurora ler strålande mot Remus.  
  
'Förlåt Ro, jag menade inte så. Förresten är det desto större anledning till att Remus ska ge sig, vi är fyra gånger så många som tycker att det är värt ett försök!'  
  
'Okej då. Ge mig en av pajerna som du köpte i Hogsmeade, så ska jag inte skvallra.'  
  
'Utpressning' muttrar James, men han flinar när han räcker en pumpapaj till Remus.  
  
'När sa jag att jag tyckte att det var värt ett försök?' undrar Aurora och flinar. 'Det har jag aldrig sagt...'  
  
'Men du sa aldrig att du inte tyckte det heller!' säger James.  
  
'Det menade jag inte heller. Jag tror faktiskt att det kan fungera.'  
  
'Lyssna på Miss Optimist!' säger James och skrattar.  
  
'När tänker du sätta din plan i verket?' undrar Peter nyfiket. James tänker en kort stund och svarar sedan:  
  
'Ikväll efter middagen tror jag blir bäst. Jag tror jag vet exakt hur jag ska göra, men då behöver jag lite hjälp av Aurora.  
  
När James har ätit upp sin mat den kvällen går han upp till sovsalen, medan resten av marodörerna och Aurora stannar kvar i Stora Salen, och Aurora räknar tyst till sexhundrasjuttiofyra innan hon reser sig och går bort till Slytherinbordet. Hon stannar vid Alex Averys plats, tar ett djupt andetag och säger:  
  
'Hej Alex! Kan jag få prata med dig? Mellan fyra ögon?' Aurora ler ett menande leende och tittar bedjande på honom. Avery tittar förvirrat på henne i några sekunder innan han ler ett självsäkert och triumferande leende tillbaka.  
  
'Visst, självklart. Nu?' Aurora nickar och går ut genom Stora Salen tillsammans med honom. Hon stannar vid statyn av Dårfinken Doris och vänder sig mot Avery.  
  
'Du kommer nu få ditt livs chock.' James hoppar fram från sitt gömställe bakom statyn, riktar sin trollstav mot honom och skriker:  
  
'Terrevisionio!' Avery ser ut som om han har sitt ett förskräckligt monster (det har han förmodligen också, eftersom trollformeln framkallar de hemskaste syner i två dygn), och springer skrikande därifrån. Aurora och James tittar på varandra i ett par sekunder, innan de brister ut i gapskratt, och Sirius, Remus och Peter, som dyker upp bakom hörnet, stämmer in. Medan stackars Alex Avery rusar runt i slottet, jagad av ett hemskt monster som påminner misstänkt mycket om James Potter.  
  
Slut 


	2. Auroras Dagbok

Auroras dagbok 29 November 1975

Kära Dagbok, redan när jag vaknade i morse visste jag att det skulle hända något utöver det vanliga idag. Och det gjorde det. Jag hade närapå ett samtal med Alexander Avery. Men jag kanske ska ta det från början. Jag vaknade fem minuter i halv 7 imorse, och då var jag klarvaken, för en gångs skull. Jag väntade tills jag hade lust att gå upp (efter ungefär 10 minuter), och då steg jag upp och klädde på mig, innan jag gick ner till frukost. Vid Gryffindorbordet satt bara James Potter, vilket förvånade mig. Han är i vanliga fall en riktig sömntuta, och han försöker alltid sova så länge det går. Men idag satt han och åt gröt helt oskyldigt. Jag slog mig ner två platser ifrån honom, och tog en kopp te och en rostad macka. Som vanligt tappade jag aptiten helt när jag väl satt vid bordet, och jag tuggade lite håglöst på mackan. En efter en började eleverna komma in i Stora Salen, och Remus Lupin satte sig bredvid mig, och började läsa i _Daily Prophet_. Jag smygläste lite i den, men det var inget intressant, så jag återgick till att försöka kränga i mig mitt rostade bröd. Under tiden hade tydligen Sirius Black och Peter Pettigrew smakat på gröten, och jag förstod efter ett tag att gröten smakade rutten kål. Jag upplyste dem om att jag hade varit näst först vid bordet, och att James var den enda som kunde ha gjort det. Detta gjorde att James sparkade mig ganska hårt på smalbenet och att Sirius och Peter började skrika på James. Jag tyckte det var hämnd nog för att han sparkat mig, och brydde mig inte om att förhäxa honom. Remus märkte ingenting, utan bara läste. Jag förstod honom. Av de fyra marodörerna är Remus den som jag tycker bäst om. Han är alltid trevlig mot mig, och snäser inte åt mig när att jag lägger mig i. Jag kan inte hjälpa att jag hör bra, och han verkar förstå det. Jag har sedan länge vetat att Remus är en varulv, jag hörde dem prata om det, men jag har inte nämnt för någon att jag vet. Tänk om Sirius visste det, att jag faktiskt håller inne med en hel del av det jag hör, och att jag bara sprider ut en liten del. Åter till frukostbordet. Efter ett tag lade Sirius märke till Remus intresserade läsning, och frågade honom om den, men Remus hörde inte, så Sirius var tvungen och upprepa det. Det var då jag öppnade min stora trut och sa något ironiskt, och för en gångs skull bad ingen mig att inte lägga mig i. Jag hörde mycket väl resten av deras samtal, även om jag är övertygad om att de inte tror att jag gjorde det. Jag reste mig från bordet några sekunder innan klockan ringde, det var dags att gå till Örtläran.

Örtläran var faktiskt ganska kul. I vanliga fall tycker jag ju att bra lektioner är lektioner där jag får vara ifred och tänka, men idag var det riktigt roligt. Vi skulle mata de vegetariska köttätande växterna (jag vet att alla växter är vegetariska, det jag menar är att växterna är vegetarianer, det var ganska svårt att uttrycka det på ett annat sätt) med apelsinklyftor. Jag fick till min stora förtjusning jobba ensam med en planta, som du säkert vet så är jag inte mycket för sällskapet i den här klassen (det finns undantag, ibland). Jag hamnade ganska bra till i växthuset också, jag fick fri sikt utan att någon kunde studera mig ingående. Och det var tur det, för hade Sirius sett hur mycket jag fnittrade åt honom när en växt höll på att sluka honom, hade han säkert förhäxat mig. Och tro nu inte att jag är elak, det var bara det att han såg så väldigt rolig ut. Speciellt efteråt, då kunde hans ansikte fått söt mjölk att surna, så ilsken så han ut. Jag tror inte på att de växterna är vegetarianer. De skulle inte sluka försöka sluka folk om de vore det. Fast så länge de äter upp Sirius och inte mig, har jag inga planer på att invända.

Efter Örtläran hade vi 30 minuters rast innan det var Förvandlingskonst, och eftersom jag inte hade nåt att göra gick jag till biblioteket. Och vilka stötte jag på där, om inte marodörerna. Mitt öde tycks vara sammanlänkat med deras idag, mumlade jag för mig själv. Sirius (som verkligen såg sur ut), James och Peter skrev på sina uppsatser för brinnande livet. Remus, som, precis som jag, alltid är noga med att göra läxorna i god tid, tittade på medan han ritade lite frånvarande på bordet. När han fick syn på mig så undrade han om jag kunde rädda honom från att dö av långtråkighet och spela trollkarlsschack med honom. Eftersom jag är urusel på det, så tänkte jag först tacka nej, men vid närmare eftertanke tänkte jag att det nog inte var så smart att vara skyldig till hans död. Matchen varade i 14 och en halv minut (jag tog tiden) och jag behöver nog inte skriva vem som vann. Efter det bittra nederlaget så ville jag inte vara kvar i biblioteket, så jag gick därifrån.

Jag vandrade runt i korridorerna ett tag, och jag pratade en stund med en vän till mig, Angie Hiller, som tyvärr går i Ravenclaw. Om vi gick i samma elevhem skulle mitt liv på Hogwarts säkert ha varit mycket annorlunda. Men det lönar sig inte att fundera över. Sedan gick jag till Förvandlingskonsten.

Jag hade fått högsta betyg på min uppsats från förra veckan, 'O'. McGonnagal sa att jag var den enda, och då blev jag faktiskt väldigt glad. Det är inte ofta McGonnagal nämner vem som är bäst, så det var ovanligt att hon sa nåt. Jag kunde inte undgå att se att Remus fått 'E'. För en gångs skull var vi inte lika bra, eller han bättre. Medan jag funderade på detta fick vi skunkar som vi skulle förvandla, och nästan genast lyckades Sirius spränga sin. Det var nog inte hans dag idag. Jag vet inte om Sirius sprängde skunken med flit, eller om det var en olyckshändelse, men McGonnagal gav honom strafftjänst, och vi förlorade fem poäng. Det var värt det, efter som Sirius såg så sur ut att det var skrattretande. Vid lunchen snäste Sirius ordentligt åt James, och jag sparkade honom under bordet. Det var faktiskt inte James fel att Sirius haft en så dålig förmiddag. De andra lämnade honom ifred vilket jag tycker var ganska osmart. De är alltid så snälla mot Sirius och låter honom vara arg när han vill. Själv försöker jag faktiskt att inte lägga mig i, men ibland kan jag inte låta bli att säga åt Sirius att sluta vara så otrevlig mot folk. Speciellt mig. Den killen stör mig. Han kör över folk på ett sätt som är irriterande, och James är nästan likadan, förutom att han kan vara sjyst ibland. Men han tror också, precis som Sirius, att han är världens medelpunkt. Och dåliga dagar kan Sirius vara riktigt otrevlig, rent ut sagt elak, som i igår till exempel. De diskuterade om man kunde heta Sean fast man var tjej, och jag la mig i (som vanligt). Jag bara sa att man kunde det, om man stavade det Sian istället, och att det var Walesiskt. Sirius vände sig mot James och sa något om att han faktiskt inte pratade med 'Miss Sunrise' just då, och att han skulle meddela henne när han hade tid att slösa bort tid på henne. Jag kan tillägga att det inte var jag som la den där förväxta fladdermasken i Sirius säng, även om han förtjänade det... Jag undrar verkligen vem det var, men jag antar att jag aldrig får reda på det. Men jag hade inte direkt något att invända. Okej, nu kanske jag är orättvis, han kan vara snäll ibland, och jag inte precis säga att han inte är snygg, men han kan ju vara väldigt otrevlig också. Det kan vara det att han kallar mig plugghäst så ofta som gör att jag inte gillar honom. Och det att han alltid har en elak replik över till mig. Jag önskar att han kunde lämna mig ifred, och jag funderar på att göra nåt åt det. Men har man inga kompisar i samma elevhem som en själv att hitta på nåt kul med så har man inget annat att göra än att plugga. När jag berättade för Angie sa hon att Sirius förmodligen bara är avundsjuk på mina fina betyg, men jag tycker inte att det verkar stämma, eftersom Remus har ungefär lika bra betyg som jag, men Sirius är alltid snäll mot honom. Men nu kom jag ifrån det som hände idag. Det är typsikt mig, så fort man kommer in på ett intressant sidospår gömmer man bort det man skrev om egentligen. Okey, var var jag någonstans nu då? Just det, lunchen. James började prata om Quidditch, Peter kastade sig över maten och Remus pratade med mig. Det gjorde mig glad, men samtidigt visste jag att om Sirius inte hade varit på så miserabelt humör skulle ingen ha brytt sig om mig. Men det spelade ingen roll just då, men så här i efterhand önskar jag att jag sagt att jag faktiskt hade annat att tänka på än uppsatser i Trollkonsthistoria. Fast då kanske han hade blivit sur på mig. Ja, i alla fall så kunde Alexander Avery (mer känd (eller snarare ökänd) som Idioten) inte hålla sin stora trut, utan var tvungen att bråka med James. Jag känner mig lite skyldig för att Avery alltid är så taskig mot alla i min årskurs, eftersom det är mitt fel. Men jag _skulle_ ju hellre gå ut med en rabiessmittad hund än med honom. Jag var ju bara ärlig. Och jag skulle hellre dränka mig i en kittel full med smutsigt diskvatten än gå ut med rabiessmittad hund... Nåja, för att säga som det är så kallade Idioten James för Jamie, och det fick James att gå i taket. Han blev alldeles röd i ansiktet, och jag trodde (och nästan hoppades) att han skulle explodera. Nej, det var elakt skrivet, men det hade gjort lunchen intressantare... James var i alla fall förståndig nog att hålla tyst, jag trodde aldrig att han skulle kunna vara så smart. Alla visar prov på oväntad intelligens någon gång i livet.

Under resten av dagen såg James väldigt fundersam ut, och jag tog det som ett dåligt tecken. För varenda gång han ser fundersam ut så har han något på gång. Och det brukar alltid vara en vansinnig plan. Han är alldeles för hämndlysten, om du frågar mig. Men varför skulle du? Jag vet, det där var kanske inget jag borde säga, eftersom Hämndlystand är mitt mellannamn, efter Sarkastisk. Aurora 'Roe' Eos Sarkastisk Hämndlystnad Sunrise, det är jag, det. Jag minns en gång, då James och Sirius försökte smyga ner till köket och stjäla mat, och det slutade med att de skurade fängelsehålorna. De åkte nämligen fast för Filch. De är inte så smarta alla gånger, även om de tror det själva. Fast jag minns en gång då det gick extra bra med en plan. Det var under Trolldryckskonsten, och hämndaktionen var så klart riktad mot Snivelly Snape. James kastade en hårfärgningsförtrollning på Snape, medan Sirius sprängde Snapes kittel. Hans hår blev någon sorts smutsgulgrön färg (det var meningen att det skulle bli klargult, råkade jag höra senare), och den färgen satt i en vecka. Sedan bleknade den till grågrönt. Den färgen satt kvar i ytterligare fyra dagar (okey, jag höll räkningen). Men idag hade jag ingen aning om vad han höll på med. Hade jag vetat det hade jag aldrig sagt att det var han som förgiftade gröten i morse, för det var en genial idé. Även om jag inte gillade den från första början.

Han berättade för de andra (och för mig, fast jag var inte inbjuden att delta i deras sammankomst) om sin plan. Han skulle använda en förskräcklig synvändarförtrollning på Avery. Av marodörerna var Remus den enda som protesterade, och jag sa att jag inte tyckte att det var lönt att diskutera, eftersom James ändå allid gör som han vill. Sirius sa till Remus att de var tre mot en, och Remus påpekade att jag också räkandes, även om Sirius inte tyckte det. Då blev jag så himla glad att jag inte kunde hålla tillbaka ett strålande leende. Tänk, va, att han påpekade att jag också var en vars röst räknades, trots att jag var emot honom! Och det blev bara bättre, för Sirius bad om ursäkt och sa att han inte menade så. Dessutom förkortade han mitt namn till Roe, vilket han bara gör när han är på gott humör och inte sur på mig, eller när han har bråttom och inte orkar säga Aurora. Vilket gräsligt namn jag har egentligen. Efter en gammal saga, och så Törnrosa av alla tänkbara! Fast det verkar inte så dumt det där med att få sova i hundra år. Fast i sådana fall måste jag ju bli väckt av en prins som kysser mig. Och prinsar finns det ont om här. Alla mina i min familj har råkat illa ut med namnen, vi har ganska fåniga namn allihopa. I alla fall, för att återgå till James plan, så gav Remus med sig mot utpressning (en pumpapaj. Jag förstår inte hur han kan äta nåt sådant, men han verkar gilla dem.). Sedan kröp det ju fram att James behövde min hjälp. Jag skulle locka ut Avery ur Stora Salen. Jag 'skulle vilja ha ett privat samtal' med honom. (Usch!) och sedan skulle James ta över. Först tänkte jag vägra, fast jag visste att de skulle bli sura på mig. Jag bryr mig inte om de är sura på mig, för jag är ju van. Men sedan kom jag på att det var ett perfekt sätt att hämnas på Idioten, efter det han sa till mig när jag vägrade går ut med honom. Så jag gick med på det. Och det var värt det, du skulle bara ha sett deras glada miner, det kändes bra att för en gångs skull fanns det några som inte var sura på mig alls, utan istället var glada åt något jag sagt. Vi finslipade alla detaljer (okey, James, gick igenom det som kunde gå fel, och Sirius, kom med nödlösningar, medan jag bara satt och lyssnade och kände mig onyttig) , och sedan gick vi ner till middagen.

När James hade ätit upp sin mat gick han ut ur Stora Salen, medan vi andra stannade kvar, och jag räknade tyst till sexhundrasjuttiofyra innan jag reste mig och gick bort till Slytherinbordet. Jag stannade vid Alex Averys plats, tog ett djupt andetag och undrade om han hade lust att prata med mig i ett par minuter mellan fyra ögon. Jag försökte le, men det blev väl mest en grimas. Egentligen hade jag lust att kräkas. Som tur är hade Sirius och Remus spritt ut att det hela var en hämnd mot Avery, och att jag inte skulle prata med honom frivilligt om jag inte också ville hämnas. Så jag slipper att någon tror att jag gillar Idioten. I alla fall så lockade jag med mig honom (Hjälp vad jobbigt det var att konversera med honom!) till statyn av Dårfinken Doris, där James väntade. Jag sa orden vi hade kommit överens om, James och jag, ('Du kommer nu att få ditt livs chock.'). James hoppade fram bakom statyn och kastade förbannelsen över Avery. Den fungerade uppenbarligen, trots Remus farhågor, för Avery sprang skrikande iväg. Jag mötte James blick och vi började skratta båda två. Och Sirius, Remus och Peter, som gömt sig bakom ett hörn, stämde in. Jag vet inte vad som hände med idioten, och ärligt talat bryr jag mig inte. Men idag var det en bra dag. Ingen blev sur på mig utan att förlåta mig, jag hämnades på Avery och hoppas fortfarande att Remus och alla andra en dag ska acceptera mig för den jag är.


	3. Förvandlingskonstlektionen

Jag fick en del förfrågningar av mina kompisar och andra, som undrade varför jag lagt upp den här historien som ett tredje kapitel till Förgiftad Gröt, men jag tänker låta andra eventuella läsare komma på det själva. Och för sjuttonde gången: Jag VET att jag använder betygssättningen ur den engelska boken, men för det första så skrevs Förgiftad Gröt under sommaren 2003, och då hade inte den svenska översättningen kommit ut. För det andra har jag bara läst den svenska översättningen en gång, sedan jag konstaterat att den var urusel. För det tredje har jag ingen aning om hur den svenska betygssättningen är, och dessutom har jag beskrivit ganska tydligt att O är högsta betyg, så det ska inte vara några problem med att förstå det.

Förvandlingskonstlektionen

Det är en helt vanlig lektion i Förvandlingskonst. Så vanlig en lektion i ett sådant ämne nu kan bli, vill säga. Robyn Donaldson sitter och leker med en av sina ljusblonda hårlänkar, och lyssnar bara halvt om halvt på Professor McGonnagals instruktioner. Hon har viktigare saker att tänka på. Sirius Black, till exempel. I flera månader har hon försökt fånga sin klasskamrats intresse, men Sirius har bara avfärdat henne. Detta är aningen störande, tycker Robyn. Men å andra sidan är större delen av alla tjejerna på Hogwarts intresserade av honom, både yngre och äldre. Till och med de stöddiga tjejerna i sista årskursen har setts kasta lystan blickar på den svarthårige marodören. Robyn vet, att jämfört med tjejer som Tricia Parker, Liz Thompson och Tory Morris har hon inte en chans. Den enda fördel Robyn har jämtemot alla de andra tjejerna är att hon, i egenskap av Sirius klasskamrat, har samma lektioner som honom, och därför har tillfälle att prata med honom då och då, utan att det verkar konstigt. Nu iakttar hon Sirius, medan Professor McGonnagal går igenom resultatet av förra veckans uppsats. McGonnagal säger att det bara är en person i hela klassen som fått högsta betyg, och Robyns kamrat Lily Evans väser:  
'Fem chokladgrodor på att det är Lupin' Robyn kastar en blick på Remus Lupin, och det är hon inte den enda som gör. Hon märker att Aurora Sunrise betraktar, nästan slukar, Remus med sina stora mörka ögon.  
'Aurora är verkligen söt' tänker Robyn, 'med det är exotiska utseendet och de där dimmiga ögonen. Om någon i vår klass skulle ha en chans och Sirius, så skulle det vara hon. Men hon verkar inte vara intresserad av honom, det är knappt hon märker honom. Förutom när han retar henne, och då blixtar hennes ögon av ilska. Men trots att hon skulle kunna få Sirius om hon bara ansträngde sig lite så glor hon bara efter Lupin som om ingen annan existerade. Aurora är verkligen en sort för sig' tänker Robyn, samtidigt som McGonnagal annonserar att Aurora är den enda som fått högsta betyg. Remus får nöja sig med näst högsta, kan Robyn inte undgå att se när McGonnagal passerar henne då uppsatserna delas ut. Robyn har fått ett A, helt okej för hennes del, hon är nöjd. Sirius ser däremot inte alls nöjd ut, noterar Robyn, som, som vanligt inte kan låta bli att titta på honom. Hela morgonen har han verkat vara på dåligt humör, det här ser verkligen inte ut att vara någon bra dag för honom, har Robyn märkt. Vid frukosten hade James förhäxat gröten så att den smakade förfärligt, och på Örtläran höll Sirius på att bli slukad av en växt. Robyn kan verkligen inte låta bli att lägga märke till allt som rör Sirius. Hon tycker nästan att det är besvärligt att vara kär i honom, eftersom han tar så mycket av hennes uppmärksamhet. Hon har till och med försökt tvinga sig själv till att sluta vara kär i honom, men det har inte funkat. Det finns dagar då hon kan inbilla sig att hon inte längre bryr sig om honom, men hon dras ändå tull honom, följer hans minsta rörelse så fort han befinner sig inom synhåll. Robyn betraktar honom där han sitter, för hon har som vanligt sett till att sätta sig där hon kan se honom ordentligt. Ingen kan förneka att Sirius är snygg, lång och välbyggd med halvlångt glänsande svart hår, midnattsblå ögon, och ett brett leende som visar upp jämna vita tänder. Dessutom ser han ut att vara solbränd året om. Men just nu blixtrar hans midnattsblå ögon av ilska mot McGonnagal, som bara ger honom en skunk att förvandla. När alla fått varsin skunk säger McGonnagal åt dem att sätta igång. Alla börjar försöka förhäxa sina skunkar, utom Robyn som dagdrömt och inte har en aning om vad hon förväntas göra. men innan hon hinner fråga Lily, hörs ett högljudd PANG, och hela klassrummet fylls med grön rök.  
'Mr Black!' hörs McGonnagal vråla. 'Strafftjänst, mitt kontor, onsdag kväll!'  
'Men jag...' hörs Sirius protestera.  
'Onsdag kväll' upprepar McGonnagal. 'Och fem poängs avdrag för Gryffindor. Lektionen kan betraktas som avslutad, vi kan inte arbeta så länge det luktar såhär. Läs på era anteckningar till på onsdag. Ni kan gå' Klassen packar snabbt ihop sina saker, för det luktar verkligen hemskt av Sirius' exploderade skunk. Alla skyndar sig, utom Robyn, för det var ju trots allt Sirius som orsakade odören...


End file.
